A variety of electron microscopes and associated surface analyzers have evolved in recent years. One approach is electron spectroscopy for chemical analysis (ESCA) which involves irradiating a sample surface with ultraviolet or preferably x-rays and detecting the characteristic photoelectrons emitted. The latter method is also known as x-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS). The photoelectrons are filtered by an electrostatic or magnetic analyzer which allow only electrons of a specified narrow energy band to pass through to a detector. The intensity of the detected beam typically represents the concentration of a given chemical constituent on or near a specimen surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,381 (Watson) describes such a system. Electron kinetic energies are detected and analyzed.
Another method for analyzing surfaces utilizes secondary Auger electrons generated at a small area of sample surface by a focused primary electron beam. Surface mapping of elements is accomplished by scanning with the primary electron beam. An example of a scanning Auger-microprobe utilizing a coaxial cylindrical type of electrostatic electron analyzer is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,498 (Gerlach et al). Electron kinetic energies are detected and analyzed.
A more commonly known instrument is a scanning electron microscope (SEM) in which a focused electron beam is rastered over a specimen surface. Secondary electrons emitted from the surface are detected in correlation with rastering positions. The secondary electron signals are processed electronically to provide a picture or image of topographical features of the surface.
Often, one or more than one detectors are generally used for the analyzing and imaging functions in a particular instrument. For instance, the detector is configured to receive the electrons that are energized and deflected to the detector and causes signals produced by the energized electrons to be transferred to an analyzer. Many detectors are multichannel detectors that include several channel strips having ceramic tops. Under the current technology, such a detector are typically includes several discrete capacitors which are spring loaded to contact the ceramic top channel strips. The springs connected to the ceramic top channel strips also provide contacts to several pins that allow for the signal to be transmitted from the detector to an analyzer or other devices. Assembling or making such a detector is expensive, time consuming and complicated to say the least. For instance, to assemble a multichannel detector that includes several discrete capacitors, several hours are required for each detector. If there were any loose connection, the detector would need to be disassembled and reassembled.